Ransei's Redemption
by Your Loyal Reader2
Summary: Turned into a Marowak and flung into new world, can ex-shogun Avery save Poketopia and Ransei? Find out now! ON WRITER'S BLOCK HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Welcome, one and all, to my first story! This has been bouncing around my head for a while, and now it's up!**

**Enjoy, comment, and constructively criticize for more of this story. **

**Read on!**

**Prologue**

**[Avery's POV]**

"If I can't rule Ransei, then there should be **no **Ransei!" screamed Nobanaga in his spitting rage. My army and I stood transfixed as Rayquaza was slain, his life force opening a black hole. My only thought was, 'How can I, a 15 year old child, stop this?' My answer came from my _katana_, stained with soldier's blood. It hungered for one last soul. Nobanaga. I charged at the black-armored samurai, ferociously swinging.

"You slew my people!" One cut, up his left forearm. "You slew my friends!" Another, on his right thigh. "You slew my family." I drove my blade straight through his heart. Nobanaga laughed, spitting blood on my sapphire blue armor.

"You have forgotten, _warlord_, that I have a knife." I felt a sharp pain, just below my diaphragm. It pushed up, into a lung. It was fatal.

"I guess," I smiled, "We fall together." And we tumbled into the void, locked in the deadly embrace.

**I for got the Japanese names of all the lords, and substituted them with English ones. Here's the list so you aren't confused(and i'm sorry if you guys take offence to my forgetfulness):**

**Normal-Luna(Oichi)**

**Ground-Jackson**

**Fighting-James**

**Electric-Tair**

**Fire-Pyris**

**Water-Aquis**

**Grass-Terris**

**Ice-Sydney**

**Dragon-Nobunaga (Jason in his... vacancy)**

**Flying-Kyle**

**Psychic****-Sabrina**

**Ghost-Melissa**

**Dark-Abraham**

**Bug-Bryan**

**Poison-Antonio**

**Steel-Keenan**

**Rock-Carrino**


	2. Ch 1: Transformation and Orientation

**Chapter 1: Transformation and Orientation**

**[Avery's POV]**

We tumbled and twisted through the darkness, each holding on to our fragile sliver of soul.

"Can you feel that? It's Girantina, come to collect." sneered the dark shogun. This was punctuated by an agonizing twist of the knife.

"I don't know." I whispered back, shoving my weapon deeper. "Can he recognize his own devils?" However, our repertoire was cut short as Nobanaga was gripped in a seizure, losing his hold on life. The black warlord's lifeless body slipped away as my own soul did.

**[Luna's POV]**

"MY LORD! NOOOOO!" I screamed as Avery, the savior of Ransei, disappeared into the inky portal. Jackson, his voice still a monotone, held me back.

"Luna," he said in that husky, throaty voice, "You are the wife of Avery. You must command his legions now."

"Quickly!" shouted Tair, the Electric damiyo. "The portal is closing, and we may be caught in it!" With alacrity, the forces of Aurora moved away from the fortress of Dragnor. I spared one last glance at my husband's tomb.

**[Avery's POV]**

I felt light… airy… and I saw- Arceus!

"DAMMIT! Why can't I die for once?" I screamed at the great horse.

"You don't know the half of it, human!" he yelled back. "But, be calm, I'll explain."

"What, the three other times I was revived?" I was _furious_ with this guy.

"No, why you have a new body." smiled the celestial horse. Looking down, I saw a brown, slightly rotund body, with white stubs for fingers and stubby white claws for toes. A white, skull-like snout loomed in the center of my vision.

"A Marowak. How quaint." I remarked.

"Here is the explanation: Girantina has chosen Nobanaga to wreck the world."

"I think I know that by now."

"No, you don't. I created three worlds; a mono-human, a mono-Pokémon world, and a combo, which you lived in. The mono-Pokémon world is my prize; Girantina wishes to corrupt it."

"Oh, and You need a champion. Got it." Came my sarcastic reply.

"And now, welcome to Pokétopia. Good luck!" With that, I blacked out.

**[Luna's POV]**

As Jackson set a large pile of paperwork on my mat, I contemplated, 'Avery needed a bloodline; but we were too young! Oh, Arceus, what can I do?' Apparently He heard me, because I felt… odd. Like something was squirming in my abdomen. Oh, shit.

**[Omniecent POV]**

A Machoke clutching a long spear stared into the morning sun. Nothing happened on this coast. Ever.

"Sir! Captain! I see something!" shouted the young recruit.

"What is it?" came the gruff reply.

"I-I'm not sure, sir. It looks li-like, a, a" he stammered.

"A body?"

"Yes, sir." Sighing, the aging Infernape Captain rose from his chair. "Alright, then, I'll go get it, coward." Walking over, he picked up the cadaver in a pool of blood. "A Marowak. Poor soul. Took it to the diaphragm." He felt a shudder. "Palkia's Pauldrons! He's alive!" Quickly the weary soldier sprinted to the medic's tent. "Audino! I have a wounded! And not one of ours! Inform the General!" A Ponyta messenger streaked towards the guild castle as dawn broke over the gates.

**[A/N: The soldiers here are in orange armor, Audino is in a nurses's outfit, and Ponyta is in orange horse armor with white streaks on the sides. Forgot to say that, sorry.]**

**[Avery's POV] **

I awoke, groping for my sword, finding it wasn't at my waist. Daring a look, I opened my eyes. An Audino and a pair of Machokes in orange breastplates holding short broadswords stood over me. Judging from the texture of the fabric on my back, I was in a cot. I was clad in a dirt brown kimono, and my armor was absent. I leapt to my feet, and fell flat on my face, unused to my new form. Rising from my indignation, I shouted:

"My armor! Weapons! Where are they?" I screamed. The guards (I have to give them credit) reacted quickly, blades hovering dangerously close to my neck.

"Who are you, Marowak?" inquired the Audino. Just her voice lulled me… made me drowsy, my vision wavering… that bitch. No Lullaby moves for me.

"I am Avery." I stated simply. One of the guards said,

"'Nuff chatter. We are going to see the General. You're dismissed, Doc." The doctor bowed reverently and promptly left the tent. With the points of swords pointing into my back, and one of the guards holding my tail, I was frog marched off a dusty road to a heavily defended castle. When I reached the gates, I was collected by four orange-armored Primeapes with pikes.

I tried to be courteous. "Trained warriors. I eagerly await my meeting with your General."

"Ha! You'd be afraid if you had any sense!" came a mocking reply. Being divested of my armor and weapons, I was afraid. A little. Yet again, I was prodded in the back with a sharp object and marched (I had gotten used to walking with a tail by now) towards the office of the General.

"Ah. Hello sir. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grant, your new General." declared the Lucario sitting behind the oak desk. The office was of a dark wood, with shelf upon shelf of books of war and strategy.

"Tauros dung! I follow no lord!" I responded angrily. This was replied to by a cuff with a pike pole.

"Shut yore yap, civvie! This be the General ye be talkn' to!" I was reminded by a guard with a lisp.

"Calm down, jerkface!" I shouted at him. The guard whacked me again.

"Order. Order. Primeapes, this hostility is unnecessary. Leave us." Grant's deep, melodious voice called out the order, and the soldiers bowed deeply before exiting the office. "Now, my Ground-type friend, shall we walk?" He led me to a small courtyard, where a few bushes grew in pots. The courtyard was thirty feet square, and floored with cobblestones. Training dummies were placed all over the yard, and the discordant sounds of blades of various types **[by that I mean swords, axes, pole arms, etc.] **filled the yard.

"Let's take a stroll, shall we?" my companion asked, and we walked around the training yard. He asked questions about some 'Rhydon's guild', but I wasn't very inclined to answer his inquiries. I saw a movement, in one of the bushes. It seemed the general had not seen it.

"Sir." I said, interrupting him. "There is an eavesdropper, in that bush. Permission to kill him?" my hands- paws? - shot into the bush, pulling out a small Riolu in a torn orange kimono. What's with these people and orange?

"Hold on now! That child is but an orphan!" said Grant, noting the boniness and emancipation that the child suffered.

"_If _ I was allowed to keep him as a servant." I replied emotionlessly. An eyebrow was raised by my companion, a slight smile escaping his lips. Turning to the boy, I asked:

"Well, boy? What's your name? I can't be expected to call you 'servant' all the time."

"E-Edw-Edwin, sir." the child stammered. He couldn't have been older than twelve.

"Now, to business. I am your master, Avery. You will clean my armor and weapons; that is when I _get them_." I said, shooting a glance to the general.

"Of course, Avery." The child said. I cuffed him and remarked,

"That's master or sir, aura puppy."


	3. Ch 2: Christ Imagery? Maybe

**Ch. 2: Christ Imagery? Maybe…**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really, now, Luna-" I slammed Jackson against the wall.

"Listen. Close. Avery and I never did the deed. Never." The dark-skinned warlord raised an eyebrow.

"Luna, the succession was never in question. But, questions will be asked; things like 'Who's the father?' What will you do? Arceus would never-" I punched him extremely hard.

"You can be sure as hell that He gave me this child. Now, leave." The Ground leader shrugged.

"Well then, my lady, be it how you wish. I was just sayin'. Just sayin'." He strolled calmly out of my room.

"Guards! Keep Jackson's black ass out of my chambers!" The armored men bowed.

"As you wish, m'lady." They said creepily in unison. As they turned back to their watchful posts, I decided to call a meeting of the lords in a few hours. Jackson was right. Succession was always a cause for alarm in the royal families. A mortal parent must be found, but who?

**[7 hours later]**

I was instantly reminded why I hated political meetings! The lords jabber like Chatots over trivialities, and the shogun must humor them to keep her position! Ludicrous!

"Silence! Today is a day of momentous occasion. I speak of the succession, not of who owns whose field." All heads turned to me, incredulous at my bluntness. "Thank you for your cooperation." I said sarcastically. I proceeded to explain my plans for the future.

"What!" screamed Tair, the Electric daimyo. "When the child rules, will we worship? It is, after all, part god!" he said mockingly. Many heads nodded in agreement, and nervous muttering began to start.

"Worship? What a ridiculous idea! The child is a mortal! Why is Arceus's name would we do such a thing!" Many lords, including the Great Trio **[Ignis, Greenleaf, and Fontaine] **gave me their assent.

"Good. That matter is closed, then. Next: Nobunaga's armies are without their leader, but are still dangerous. We must dispatch to control them and end the treat to Ransei once and for all."

**A little while later…**

Now that the lords have mobilized, I sat back on my cushion, with Tair ranting as he walked away. My child swirled happily inside me, oblivious to the rage and depression I felt.

"Marco!" I called to the shift captain. "I'm going out for a walk."

"Of course, m'lady." I strolled away, into the garden in the back. Petlil and Budew swirled around me as I walked along the way, and Deerling leaped across the path. Suddenly, all the Pokemon scurried away, screaming in their language.

"Who… Who comes?" came a small, scared voice from the trees.

"I, Shogun Luna. Do not be afraid. Come and show yourself." A small Haunter, about 2' in diameter, glided out from the trees.

"Oh, thank Yvaytal. Come this way, my lady, but shield your eyes." I followed the ghost through the trees to find a slaughter. Bodies of servants, gardeners, and soldiers with glassy eyes and slit throats were stacked like firewood, coated in blood.

"Please, m'lady, could you remove my body? That one, near the bottom." My companion pointed towards a young page near the bottom of the stack.

"Who- Who committed this atrocity!" I shouted at the revenant.

"I did dear. I hope this will be painful." **Cliffie just cause, suckas!**


	4. Ch 3: That's CAPTAIN Avery to you!

**Ch. 3: That's CAPTAIN Avery to You!**

**Welcome to my longest chapter yet! Fighting, blood, and glory are today's special! Enjoy!**

**[A/N: Avery is always wearing his dirt-brown chestplate, vambraces, and greaves. And I want reviews. Or I will sic Avery on you. That will hurt, believe me.]**

[Edwin's POV]

As I handed my new master his items, I heard him muttering about the dirt brown color. Really, what else would it be for a Ground-type? Then, I saw his bone sword.

"A katana. Wow. Those are for royalty only, you know. Are you a prince or something?" I asked innocently. I got cuffed, the fifth time today.

"Speak with respect, waif. But, yes, I was royalty, for a time." came the gruff reply. Geez, getting info out of this guy is hard!

"Once! But, that means you still outrank Gra- I mean, General Grant!" I said in wonder.

"Ha! Here, I am no more than a soldier, and an untested one at that!" he remarked with a huff. "Now, aren't you supposed to be scrubbing my armor?" With a sigh, I turned back to my task. Then, I discovered a hole the size of a large knife, point-on, going through the bloodied steel of the chestplate.

"Oi, now. Where'd you get the gash the armor, Master?" I asked, pushing two paw-fingers through it.

"A battle." He replied simply, and turned back to the map he was always studying. Dialga's Baggage, was he tight-lipped! I got angry.

"Well, how much did it hurt, getting stabbed through the chest?" the Marowak paused, and then spun on a heel. _'Oh shi-'_ was my last thought before the heavy tail slammed into my side, and a rock-hard fist slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Like that, only concentrated in a single, sharp pain. That is what I endured. That battle changed me in more ways than one, boy; ways I will not soon forget." He stormed out of the room, fuming. I limped over to the medic's bell and rang three times before a Chansey nurse sauntered in.

"Oh, angered your new master, I see. Not a good idea, my boy." she said. She dressed my wounds with ice in a cloth.

**[Avery's POV, 20 minutes later]**

That boy. He was quick off the bat, I tell you. He even put up signs telling her where to go! I kicked down the barracks door to find him stretched out on his bed, a rose clamped in his teeth.

"Hey, babe." he said casually, until he saw me. The servant nearly choked on the flower! It was a sight to see!

"Flirting with the kitchen girls, I see." I said, hauling him against a wall. "But I am no servant girl." I hit him with the pommel of my katana a few times. "TWO DAYS! How can you not piss someone off for two days! Arceus, what a fool!"

**[Grant's POV]**

I could sense the anger, a red firestorm, rom my office. I made a mental note about Avery's anger issues, and resolved to keep him around. Removing my Aura Sight away from the scene in the barracks, I went back to my paperwork. Just various skirmishes from the Grass and Steel generalnates, nothing more.

**[A generalnate is a country ruled by a council of officers from the armed forces]**

One caught my eye. The Foggy Forest outpost had a bit of a scrap with Wigglytuff's men earlier this morning. It was a small battle, not worth noticing, except that the defeated forces warned of revenge. And the Normal generalnate does not mess around with revenge. I went to ring for my commanders, but I realized that all of them were in the field. Every officer I had was galumphing across the wilderness, fighting a multitude of foes. It was then that I realized that there was one pokemon who could serve… Avery. _'But, he's not a Fighting type! How could he be an officer in my army without-'_ a subtle _shift_ occurred, something unexplainable. I then remembered, somehow, that Marowaks are Ground and Fighting types. _'Avery would be perfect! Charismatic, strong, smart, and a Fighter!' _I resolved. I called to the guards,

"Sentries! Call Avery the Marowak to me!" I called. The sound of footsteps resounded as the watch sent a runner to the barracks. A few minutes later, the creature in question strode into the room, confusion etched into the skull helmet he wore. If those were emotion lines I saw.

"Sir, if this is about Edwin-" he began.

"No, no. I am giving you a command, soldier. Or, should I say, _Captain._ Oh, try to look a little more grateful, if you could." The Marowak adopted the vassal's kneel.

"I swear undying loyalty to you, my lord." he declared. Well, now. Interesting.

"Arise, vassal, and try to smile a is your first assignment. Try not to screw it up. You will get the info in three hours."

**[Luna's POV]**

"I did, dear. I hope this will be painful." I whirled around, tanken **[short sword for non-japs]** drawn, to see a Zoroark standing in a tree's shadow, blood caked on his teeth and claws.

"Beware, beast. I was trained by the Grandmaster of Pugilis." My enemy smirked.

"Oh, and the guards too, I suppose?" The ability is known to those assassins and shapeshifters to instill fear in their prey. The ghostly servant hovered behind me, his Ghost typing ill at ease with my Dark foe. I swung my sword, missing my mark by a hair. Too slow, I turned to see a Faint Attack slam into my shoulder. One cry of pain later, I was fighting steel-to-claw with the assassin, and losing. We danced around the pile of dead, each fighting to hold our ground on the blood-slick grass. Suddenly, an arrow streaked by, impaling itself into a nearby trunk. More followed, and although agile, the Zoroark could not dodge them all. Ending up with an arrow in the stomach, he fled before the ten guards, with Commander Marco leading the charge.

"My lady! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Marco. Shaken, but unharmed." I replied. The soldiers came out of the woods. One veteran-looking one said,

"We lost him, sir. Got over the wall." I was a bit frightened at the fact that not only did an assassin attack me, but he probably got vital information on the castle defenses, which are now considerably weaker, judging by the amount of bodies in the pile. Forming a wall of steel, and flesh, the guards escorted me the hopefully safe palace. Soon after the botched assassination, I was driven to be completely safe, with five guards at all times. The ghost of the gardener's assistant, whose name I learned was Spenser, was a faithful lap-dog? Lap-ghost? Anyway, it was back to the war room with me.

"Tair, you join Pyris and head southeast. Sabrina and Antonio, go northwest. Abraham and Sydney, go to the northeast. The rest, hold here." I swiftly commanded. **[I forgot the names of all the lords, so I kind of got English names. Sorry, guys.]** The lords whose names I mentioned bowed and left to martial their forces. The fight against Nobunaga's loyalists is about to begin.

"My lady? How may I be of service?" asked Spenser, floating over my right shoulder.

"You may go to the servant's quarters and passages. Try to determine the loyalty of my servants. It wouldn't do to be poisoned or stabbed by my underlings, now would it?" The revenant nodded and drifted through the floor. It always scares me when he does that. Always. I readdressed the daimyo. "Alright then. All of you, meeting dismissed."

**Two Hours Later…**

Spenser came back up through the floor, causing me to spill my tea.

"All servants in Shogun Palace are loyal to you, my lady." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Spenser. Now, go back to your coffin or wherever you bed now." The ghost looked offended as he drifted off.

**[Avery's POV]**

I had control over five squads. Each squad consisted of four Privates and a Sergeant. My small troop, which was called a 'company', consisted of two Machop light infantry, a Combusken heavy infantry, and two squads of Mankey pikemen. I reviewed my armaments: Light infantry were equipped with short swords and longbows. Heavy infantry had broadswords and round shields, with thick armor. Lastly, pikemen simply held a long (7 ft. long) pike. Then, I returned my attention to my orders:

"Head over to Wide Creek outpost. There, hook up with the garrison and defend it against the Normal army that has arrived to take it." Blunt and to the point, with plenty of potential for glory. I like these orders. Anyway, I arrived at the fort without incident. It was a simple two-tier fort, with a high outer wall, and a higher, thicker inner wall. Anyway, the garrison leader, a Hawlucha with a paunch, greeted me outside the gate.

"Ah, Captain Avery, is it? Quickly, get inside." He said in a jovial, almost drunken voice. I had an idea that he had sampled too much Sitrus Berry wine. I positioned my troops like so: The heavies I sat on the outer wall, to repulse grapples. The pikes went in the outer gate in a phalanx, to cover the only entrance. And the light troops sat by the gates, near the wall stairs to plug any holes.

Our enemies far outnumbered us, by the scouts' reconnaissance. Four Bibarel companies, with a pair of Starly squads, apparently from an alliance made by the generals. I saw them, silhouettes in the mist of the forest. Then all hell broke loose.

Raising their weapons, the enemy gave a mighty cry, as they charged our position.

"Hold! Hold the line! Hack those grapples, now, before they scale the walls!" I screamed in the heat of battle as the first of the Bibarels made it over the grapnel lines. Slashing with my tanken, (the walls being too short range for a katana) I sliced open the chest of a foe, his heart pumping blood over the wall. The heavy infantry was strong and determined, and held against all odds. Except, when the air force came down.

"Archers! Clear the skies!" Shafts winged upward, impaling their targets with deadly accuracy. I heard a cry from the gates. The pikemen were being pushed back, flanked by those who had rushed passed them.

"Lights! To the gates! CHAAAAAAARRRRRGEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Swords drawn, the light infantry followed me to the gatehouse. I was in my element, the battlefield. The blood, death and glory were all my life. I am truly born for battle. The pikemen, beset on all sides, were relieved of the pressure by my breakout. I began to bark orders:

"Pikes! Get to formation! Machops, bows up let's move! Maltese Pike Formation! Quickly! " The Maltese Pike formation is simple. A row of pikemen, of staggered heights. Behind them, two rows of bowmen, firing by rank. The bows fire, and the pikes march forward five steps, and keep stabbing, protecting the archers.

With the formation, refilled morale, and demonic fighting, the enemies were pushed back. Then the garrison played their hand. Ponyta cavalry, with Monferno lancers, chased down the fleeing Bibarels and ended the attack once and for all.

Our losses were minimal, with only 6 Mankey dead, and 3 Combusken. The lights, however, suffered greatly. One squad completely destroyed, and two survivors on the last. The Mankey squads had lost 4 men to a squad, and the second lost the other two. Back at the headquarters, General Grant was glad for the victory, though disheartened at the losses taken.

"Please note, Captain, that Wigglytuff's guild isn't solely normal types. It is a refugee camp, built of many types. You were fortunate that the force you defeated was all normal types. It could have been worse." warned the Lucario.

"Now, sir, I must take my leave. Edwin has his duties to perform." I left for my newly refurbished quarters. I had a Teakwood office, noting my rank as a mere Captain. Lieutenants had birch offices, and Commanders had rowan. Generals were awarded oak. I passed my blood-caked armor to Edwin, who asked,

"Could you train me, sir?" I anime-fell before coming to my composure.

"Train you? In what, swordcraft?!" I said, chuckling.

"No, sir. I-in knives. Short range weapons, f-for defending you." He stammered.

"Hmph." I tossed Edwin a dagger from a hidden compartment in my desk. "An archer's dagger. Sword hilted, sturdy, and sharp. A good weapon."

"Th-thank you, s-sir." The aura creature bowed.

"Now, training is going to be hard. I can read politics, and they say a war is coming. And I intend on charging in head-on."

**[Luna's POV]**

Rebels, rebels, rebels! Guerillas; ninja, if you will. Smoke bombs, pit traps, firebombing cities.

"I want info, Sabrina. Good info!" I screamed through the Psychic's connection.

"The populace is to be controlled, my lord. These villagers have been supplying rebels with arms and food. Antonio thinks they are staying controlled, and are loyal. Loyal to Nobunaga like him, I suppose." Came her melodious reply. I heard fist-fights and curses in the background.

"Are you under attack?" I inquired.

"No, just drunkards off of Oran Beer."

"Ah. Can you tell me now- when's the birth?" the psychic was taken aback.

"As far as I can tell, eight months. The conception did happen a month ago."

"That means… the baby's normal!" I exclaimed, jubilant.

"Well, the child IS a demi-god, so…" she trailed off. I canceled the connection.

"Oh, Arceus! If I could only see Avery once more!" A voice sounded, deep, regal, and imperialistic.

"Oh, but you will. Don't worry my sweet. Until then, know that your child will be strong, strongest below the Legends. In due time. In due time."

**[Avery's POV]**

Edwin! He nagged and nagged, so here I am, drilling him in knives!

"Head up, boy! Watch me, not my knees!" I shouted at my servant as he paced two feet away. The circular dirt arena was used for gladiators, but there were n matches for months.

"Of course, sir! Er, what was the stance again?" I sighed as I moved Edwin's body into the stance.

"Legs shoulder with. Knees bent. Elbows in. On your toes. Eyes on the target" I said irritably. He was still in sloppy position.

"Boy, your knife is not a cudgel. Don't wield it like such." I reprimanded as Edwin pulled a clumsy swing. "Come on, aura dog! You should be dancing circles around me! Ground types are the least agile of all types, and Fighters are the most!" I said as I disarmed the boy.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir. I never learned to fight like you!" he blubbered, on the verge of tears. Well, it was true. Since Aurora was always considered weak, I had to learn to fight quickly, or die.

"Alright. We will begin again tomorrow. That's when it'll really get hectic."

**Hey, just a FYI, as of the publication of this chapter, 6/21/14, I am going on a week-long church camp! So, no updates for a long, long time! Sorry to disappoint, but that's how it is. REVIEW ME!**


	5. Ch 4: Demi-God? Hell Yeah!

**Ch. 4: Demi-god? Hell Yeah!**

**Confession time! I'm so sorry that all this time you were without, but I had my bro's Eagle Project and its' fundraiser to work… so yeah. But, here we are, with the long-awaited Chapter 4! Review me! Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and don't know why I have to put this**

[Luna's POV, 9 months later]

"Aaughhh!" I screamed.

"M'lady- hold- the- fuck- still!" grunted the nurse. That baby was proving to be a real menace, growing to almost 4 pounds!

"Odds of mother necrosis: 17%. Odds of stillborn: 0.62%. Odds of double necrosis: 15%." said the Porygon flatly. Damned computers and their lack of emotion.

"My lord-" started the nurse.

"Get on with it!" I yelled from the delivery table.

[Two painful minutes later]

"Dialga's Balls, that was long!" invoked the nurse.

"Hey! Don't invoke the gods so lightly! look what happened to me!" I snapped as the nurse handed me my newborn.

"Welcome to the world, Emmanuel."

**And let the bad Christ imagery begin!**

[Avery's POV, 9 months later]

BOOM! Another fireball lashed me with its heat. My Infernape opponent chuckled as he said,

"Hold still now. Hey, you're quite agile for a Ground type." I nodded wordlessly as I raced around the sandy arena, dodging fireballs with clumsy rolls. The tournament was in full swing, with all five arenas packed to the brim. Vendors hawked their wares in the stands, and crowds jeered for a combatant or another.

"Damn your fireballs! Come here and show me your Fighting skills!" I shouted as I struggled to dodge the latest barrage. How did I get crazy enough to do this?

[FlashBack!]

"Come on, Avery! The tournament are amazing! The food, women, and ale are fantastic (though expensive). And the fights, the fights are the keystone of the week!" Grant said with glee.

"Sir, I have paperwork! Between this and controlling Edwin, I don't have time!" The Lucario shook his head.

"Fine. I order you to participate in the tournament."

"Damn it!"

[FlashBack!]

I stumbled from my reverie to find a fireball slam into my face. I bounded into melee combat, regulation sword (Because for some reason I'm not allowed field weapons) swinging madly. A few minutes later, I stood huffing and puffing atop my defeated foe, that damned gold medal glinting on my chest. Looking into the stands, I saw Edwin standing proudly in the servant's box, five gold medals and his new girlfriend hugging him. All of them were won in the knife fights, including the girl!

[Five minutes later]

"You little prick!" I yelled as we left the arena. "Flirting should not be a priority. Noone thought that I was handsome after I kicked some ass."

"You're just jealous that I get girls, fatty!" he remarked.

"Fat, am I? I'm the skinniest Marowak alive! This is my body structure! It's all muscle!" Although, come to think of it, I did have more body fat than before the transformation… I resolved to ask Arceus the next chance I got. I grabbed him by the ear, a lá Brock, and marched him back to the barracks, dodging the groups of girls looking for the kid celebrity.

[Back at the office]

"More cleaning!" the blue pokemon whined.

"Yes, boy. You are a servant, no matter how many medals you have." I sighed as I turned to my desk, only to find:  
"Dust! Everywhere! Edwin, dust the room and do it now!"

[Luna's POV]

My boy showed such an interest in pokemon. He and Jigglypuff would play all day (when I wasn't training) and be sad in parting. He showed great interest in an Umbreon, but that was for a moment. However, not all the lords were content. "We must be answered!" shouted Tair, in a livid rage. All the lords were in Aurora to report or complain.

"I have already answered you. The child is legitimate, and will rule." I calmly stated. This set the daimyo in a flurry, each one putting fowward their opinion.

"I say we-"

"Nay! If he really-"

"-god? Then, he is greater-"

"SILENCE!" I screamed. They all shut up immediately. Good. "I want your reports on the state of rebellion. NOW!"

"But," began Carrino, the Steel daimyo. "If the rumors are untrue, who is the father?"

"Noone. I am a virgin."

"But,"

"None. Ask the nurse." I strode to my baby's room without a second glance at the stunned face of Carrino. I knelt on the shrine on the right wall of the room, opposite the crib.

"Lord Arceus, grant me strength. Grant me the power to shape Your world, and may I see my husband, if for a moment." The air rippled as if struck, and out stepped the King of the Legends himself.

"I can do the last part right now, sweet." Another ripple and I was looking at a very grainy picture, without audio. "Sorry for the lack of quality, but transdimensional viewing takes energy, you know." I was too busy focusing on the figure in the center of some kind of office; a Marowak!?

"Arceus, is this a joke? A godly prank!" I yelled. The Marowak was bellowing orders at a small Riolu trying to dust the… was that teakwood?

"Like my handiwork?" the god inquired.

"Handiwork- what? You did- what!" I yelled in frustration.

"Well, Nobanaga's back too, but-"

"He's still alive! What the hell, Arceus!" I screamed into the celestial horse's face.

"Blame Girantina for that one!" pausing time, he turned to the camera. "Pssst. Next chapter's Nobanaga's POV. You'll love it!" turning time back on, he got more serious. "I know what you're thinking, Luna; no, I can't go get him back, he's too deep for that!" I knelt there, stunned. My husband, alive? Well, he did survive worse, a lot worse…

**Yes, I know what you want is back story, and it will happen, just not right now!**


	6. Ch 5: Nobunaga's Back, Suckas!

**Ch. 5: Nobunga's Back, Suckas!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own pokemon, or Lucario would have lived through movie 8. WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT THIS!?**

**So, so dang sorry about the wait, but now here comes the party!**

As I washed the blood off my claws with the help of a Blastoise trooper, another heart got sent its way down my gullet. The hidden hideaway at Waterfall Cave proved to be weakly defended, and my Dragon hypnosis proved to subjugate the survivors very easily.

"Tankosis?" I inquired. "Have you ever felt a feeling of being watched?" My Blastoise servant replied,

"Sorry, sir. I haven't felt like that in my life." Huffing with irritation, I waved the soldier off, and he gratefully scrambled to the other corridors of the cave. I looked around and saw a camera, and looked my stalker in the eyes.

"How did I hide my Shiny Rayquaza self, you ask? By killing all the witnesses." A short maniacal laugh cemented my words. My long and deep stomach rumbled. "Julio! I require more hearts! How many farmers live in this area?"

"About thirteen, my lord!" the Umbreon called back. "Will I send a patrol?"

"No, no. I will hunt them myself." My serpentine body unwound from its thirty-odd coils and flew out the waterfall, with the hunger for hearts and blood growing inside. I saw a lake, and thought it a good time to talk to my 'patron'. Ripples emanated from where a drop of blood summoned the Distortion King. A shame, really, that his Altered Forme was the one I had to see. Origin Forme is so much cooler.

"Girantina! I am still hungry! You said that it would wear off after 9 months!" I raged at the devilish monster. He chuckled before replying,

"Of course, of course. These hearts will be your last, of innocents. Soldiers' hearts, hardy and nutritious, shall be your meals. I have a plan, to dethrone my insolent and fourth-wall breaking father. Also, the cave scene, not cool. I absolutely loathe fourth wall breaks. But first, Avery must die. For the final time, damn my life-giving father."

Before Girantina started ranting (that would be bad) I started speaking.

"But, if I may, when shall I attack? He is protected by a whole kingdom, and has… _considerable_ swordplay."

"You fool! I am Girantina, and will give you a dread kingdom! Behold!" As he spoke, the mountain reshaped itself, into an obsidian castle, complete with a dungeon and wall-mounted torture racks.

"Smells like… home, my birthday, and Mewmas (which is a bit twisted with me) all rolled into one." I muttered, loving the powers of increased senses.

"AND," Girantina continued, always one for the show; "An army of minions to command!" Bones clattered up from my feeding discard cave, clattering into skeletons and regrowing flesh. Energy crackled from the soil as Fossil Pokémon took their place on the parapets.

"Perfect. Now, to begin the conquest." I said with a royal gleam in my eye (or so I thought). "Er, which kingdom was Avery in again?"

"Ironically, the Fighting kingdom of Lucario. Their allies are Steel and Fire, with the Darks as a puppet state."

"Thank you for that. Now, I still need more hearts, asshole." Stupid delays.

**[Two Hours Later]**

It seems no matter how many hearts I consume, they are not enough. Dozens of villagers and soldier patrols had met with a grisly end, but whether or not they are tasty, I must eat them. My soldiers are ready for battle, and we shall charge at the Grass Kingdom at midnight. Prepare for battle.

**So, that's Nobunaga for you! Sorry about the very short length, but there is not much inspiration! If you are wondering why he doesn't cuss, it's because he is too cold and professional to lose control like that. Again, review, leave your ideas and characters, and I will mention you by name when he/she gets posted. **

**Good day, and good reading!**


	7. Explanation Time

Alright, I know I haven't been on top of things, (THREE FREAKING WEEKS OF NOTHING) but I would like to explain a few things:

**The Lords**: all their names are English because although I have played Conquest, I couldn't remember all the Japanese names.

**Time**: The ONLY REASON why I haven't done anything is writer's block. Oh, and Boy Scout camp at Camp Taquitz. Shotguns and bows and horses, oh my!

**Fighting: **I will put a lot of action in this series, and will try to keep the gore as reasonable and realistic as possible; i.e. "Avery's sword came down, and a line of blood spread from the wound. The soldier fell face first, his skin ruptured from head to crotch by the sharp blade."

**Characters:** With Avery as a Marowak, and his archenemy as Rayquaza, there's no shortage of cool Pokemon. Although Edwin and Grant are permanent Protagonists, and are thus plot shielded (somewhat), I need more characters. FROM YOU, my readers! Anything goes people! Anything goes! (Except lemons. I absolutely despise them.)

**Reviews:** WTF, PEOPLE! Y U NO REVIEW! I want character requests, plot twist requests, politics, whether or not Primal Dialga's in this… you get my drift. REVIEW ME GODDAMMIT!


	8. Ch 6: Avery Gets A Friend

**Avery Gets A… **_**Friend**_

**I AM SO SORRY! MY BRAIN IS DEAD! Still, I am glad for the great (if somewhat cold) review I had, and I will honor your request ;) **

**Also: POV changes will be a line and be unannounced who's they are; just something that everyone else does, so I will try it for a while.**

Well, the world has ended. Edwin has a girlfriend. And of course, in a separate room. A walk-in armor closet, to be exact. Those two… Edwin, no older than twelve, making out with a serving maid. A decently pretty serving maid, but I am annoyed nonetheless. Well, there was paperwork and more paperwork, until, well, _this _happened.

"Oh, Almighty, we bow to you! How you are majestic!" came a pair of voices from the room. Oh, damn.

"Oi! Edwin! Get out of that room! Ya hear me!" I shouted, opening the door to see Arceus hovering over the servants, bowing in respect and fear. The Riolu looked at me and ran for his life, the girl already gone. I closed the door and began to rail.

"What the heck, man! What's with the servant scare?" I asked the smug horse, his smile showing all.

"Oh, I just forgot the fact that there were a couple people here." He gave a wink to me and said, "You know, Avery, it's been so lonely and boring. The audience has been waiting!"

"Audie-you know what? Forget it. Just say what you where gonna say, and be gone." I said, with a huff of irritation. Arceus can play his mind games, but I am going to stay sane no matter what.

"Oh, only that there's a new… _playmate_ for me to have fun with. After all, it's not very often I have a suitable candidate for me to troll." The smile grew wider, until I could swear it took half his face. Some music- MUSIC OF ALL THINGS started to play, and it sounded like "trolololololololololol"

"Arceus! Stop the madness!"

I was walking along the street, coming home from school, chatting with my friend John.

"You know, Christian, you should be more careful. Wouldn't want to get robbed, would you?" my friend, with his bulky physique and blond hair, was one to talk. I myself was an average-sized, thin, but well-muscled male with a voice only slightly hit by puberty. But my zit-covered face was another matter.

John was telling me off from a scene where I got jumped by a bum for my rings, which only added to the punch I landed. His face had dents for the rest of his life. "Yeah, yeah. Just go back home, and we'll see eachother tomorrow." We said our goodbyes, and then headed our separate ways. Then, I got jumped.

"What do we have here, white boy?" Three black guys, in hoodies, surrounded me. "Rings, a fancy necklace? Bitch, we got ourselves a keeper!" they laughed, and I adopted a fighting stance. But, a knife in the back solved this before it happened. Things went white and red, and I found myself floating in a white abyss.

"_Well, _that_ was an abject failure!_" I thought to myself. A voice sounded in the impenetrable glare. "Human, you have died, but have been judged worthy." In my shock, I realized I was talking to God! "With that worthiness has come a task: you will live again, and rise to much greatness. But, you will take an alternate form."

"Thank you, God, but what will I live as?"

"A Pokémon." Wha- the mist (apparently it was mist, not just whiteness) cleared, and there stood God, in his bearded glory. "I have a little fun to play in some alternate worlds I have created. That's right, the Pokémon worlds are mine, and I am known as Arceus to them."

"Give me a moment… MIND BLOWN SLOW DOWN MAN!" I screamed at God or Arceus or whatever He is.

"Very well then; but tell me, what's your favorite Pokémon?"

"Er, Umbreon?" I said slowly, confused at what He was getting at.

"Alrighty, then! And that actually fits what I needed! Thanks!" I looked down, and saw what I was afraid of. My body had changed into an Umbreon's.

"Great! Just great! Now, will I have to form an Exploration Team too?" I asked, my sarcastic tone dripping with venom.

"Oh, no. THIS! IS! SPARTA DUNGEON! This is where you fight and die, with armor and weapons! Oh what fun!" God Himself had changed, into his Arceus form. Now things were going to get real. "Please note: through an impossible series of events, and some fourth wall breaks, you will meet my other chosen. Oh, and my son's mind has gone bat-shit crazy, so… yeah. Primal Dialga, as you know him. Someone needs to calm him down. Again. This is going to be interesting. Say hi to Avery for me!" And thus, my adventures began.

**[Two VERY Long Months Later]**

My unconscious form was dragged to the Captain's office. I was regretting every moment of the heist, from the terrible planning to the robbing of the armory itself. I mean, the whole thing went as planned, even that poor Riolu servant running for his Captain. His face was priceless, though!

"S-See, Avery! This is the thief!" said the little dog, making my head jerk up in surprise.

"Avery! Just the one I need to see! Oh, Arceus, this whole thing has been a pain in the ass!" I exclaimed, and the officer looked stunned. He regarded me with cold eyes, and seemed to have a conversation with himself, before waving off the guards.

"Avery! Or should I say Captain! Arceus sent me! He wanted us together, don't know what for, but he did send me here!"

I was confused at what the poor delusional Pokémon was saying, but decided to ask my good pal Arceus in the closet that He chose as the meeting place for everything. I sank my sword into the center of the Wheel on the ground, and out came that godly horse.

"Oh, lackaday, lackaday, have seen someone called Christian?" He said with a laugh.

"If Christian is the name of the delusional Umbreon who robbed the armory, then yes." I replied sarcastically. "Is he _really_ the other person you were talking about a couple months ago?" Arceus looked scared for a moment, but then busted out laughing.

"Oh! So THAT'S what he did to get your attention! Hold on, I wanna see this!" He disappeared for a moment before coming back, shaking with laughter. "Ohohohoho, that was brilliant! Well, I hope he's not been punished yet, because you'll need him!"

"Need him? He loses to Edwin in a fight!" As I said that, I heard screams of pain come from the office, and Edwin saying something about scaring him. I sighed and ran towards the door, to find Christian sprawled on the floor, knocked out again, with Edwin slapping him repeatedly with Force Palm. I resolved to get some armor for the poor bastard as soon as the armorer trusted me again. After slapping Edwin upside the head once more, I continued my day as usual: training to get thinner and test the limits of my endurance. But especially thinner. Despite my remarks to Edwin, not all of my body mass was muscle. It was… too jiggly for muscle.


	9. Ch: 7 Fall of Dronnius

**Ch. 7: Fall Of Dronnius**

**I am so sorry for neglecting you guys! I mean, two months without a chapter? Disgraceful on my part! But, here you are, so, Enjoy!**

Must run. Must run. Bleeding out; no matter- keep going. The message was too important to die. My scaly feet treading a path through a red, hazy world, filled with slaughter and death. _Things_, coming up from the ground, scythes on their arms, giant beasts of legend coming down from the sky. Surprise, all of our soldiers unable to fight a threat they couldn't perceive. But, we fought. We might have survived the apocalypse.

Then, the black dragon. He came down like a bolt, spewing dragon-fire all across our defenses, murdering what survivors remained with his claws. Tearing out the hearts of the fallen, greedily sapping the lifeblood of thousands of civilians. Until I was left, with two others, simpering in a cave in fear. He came, ate my companions, a Grotle and a Cubone, and left me alive. Imprinted on my skull the message I must carry to the Fighting generalnate, and never must I die while it goes unheard.

"Run, little Grovyle. Run to Avery. He must hear my message." he said to me. And I am running, deeper and deeper into my mission: deliver message to Avery, and rest.

Damned comm lines. They never worked right. One minute I am hearing reports of "All clear!" The next, "Sir, something's wrong with the Grass generalnate." I sighed and turned my Marowak body back to Christian's boring inventory report.

"Hey, Umbreon, you wanna stay my advisor?" I asked rhetorically.

"Um… yes."

"Then shut up and get to the stuff I need to know." His reply was a bit… irritating.

"My report ended five minutes ago. You weren't paying attention, so I kept talking about random things until you came back." He replied with a smug tone. Then, a bell rang from the lower quarters, something about 'yet another crazy one'. Apparently it was a Grovyle, spelling doom to his kingdom and a message to me.

"*sigh* Let's go, Christian. This might be something to see." We both headed out to the north gate to see the new arrival.

"Listen, buddy, you want to see my Captain, fine. I'll bring him." said that ignorant Watch Sergeant.

"No! No, I must see Avery myself! The Dragon demands it!" The guard looked perplexed, until he saw the wound I had accrued across the land in my journey to this place.

"Ok, I will get the Captain, and you can talk your crazy talk, just hang on a few-" a Marowak came strolling out, an Umbreon at his side. Just as the Dragon said it would be.

"Sergeant, get the freaking Grovyle some medical attention, dammit!" he said.

I sprang at the Ground creature with all the agility of my race, to give him The Message.

"Marowak! The Black Dragon commands me to give you The Message!" I screamed, over and over, as I was carried into an infirmary wing.

"Audino, can you give him the right medicine?" I asked nervously, my bulky tail swishing nervously behind me.

"Yes, sir." came her melodious voice. "But the floor is going to need a good scrubbing from all the chlorophyll he's leaking." The Grovyle in question was in a hospital bed, screaming at me in madness about 'The Message'.

"Alright." I knelt down next to his head. "Give me, 'The Message'."

"*coughcough* Alright." His eyes glowed with a sickly black light and clouded with a strange mist, as his voice deepened and sounded devilishly familiar.

"Avery." A voice I had heard all too many times. "Do you like my messenger? He was quite easy to bend." Nobunaga. Damn. "I of course slaughtered his kingdom for you. That's one less one you have to worry about! Well, listen to this: I am alive. And I am coming for you. Marowak." Devilish laughter sounded. The mist faded, and Dronnius came to himself.

"Sir?" he inquired.

"What?"

"May I rest?" he conked out, eyes rolled back into his skull.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Grant, his normally calm demeanor shattered. "I had spies and informants littered across the city. Nothing happened that I didn't know about!"

"Sir," I replied, unwavered, "Nobunaga's ruthless. He could slaughter all of the spies and inhabitants before word could escape. And this happened months ago, proving that he's very powerful. Also, it seems that he's acquired a new army. No one Pokémon could take out and entire kingdom. It would be folly to engage." My words calmed the Lucario, but rage still simmered behind his eyes. He sighed and said,

"Fine. Do what you must. But first, quiz this Dronnius, and find out what he saw. Knowing is half the battle." I gave a sharp salute before going back to the hospital chambers, its floors returned to a sparkling pearly white. The Grovyle was sitting up, his right arm sitting in a bucket of water. I pulled up a stool on his right side, and began the interrogation.

"Ah, the Dragon's Enemy. What may I do for you?" I asked, my head pounding like a million Earthquakes.

"Simple." The Marowak replied, "Just tell me what you saw, and how to kill it." No. he could not. Not back… _there. _The scene of The Dragon. Noticing my hesitation, Avery said, "Come on, Dronnius, tell me."

"Alright. I saw, bladed things come out of the ground. Brown shell, triangular head, and a white abdomen. Long, stick legs, and arm scythes. Bigger than a Scyther's. Then, from the sky, came Aerodactlys."

"Aerodactlys?"

"Aye. Beasts from the ancient legends, pinkish in color, saurian head, and massive, scaly wings. And the tail- oh! –barbed at the tip, and could slay with a twitch." Deep frowns covered the skull helmet of my benefactor.

"And these… beasts, do you know where they come from?" he inquired.

"*cough*" more chlorophyll, my blood, spattered the wall. "Yes, there are the Bonefields, a desolate place of stone and waste. A massive cataclysm occurred there, according to the old tales, which wiped out the entire world. These creatures were the monsters of nightmares, feeding with impunity on any who dared to peek out of their holes. Then, destruction, bolts of light from the sky, which brought us to dominance."

It seemed that an Arcean Judgement had cleared the way for the current species to create the kingdoms. And no guessing who manages to reanimate those long-dead, damned creatures of the past. Fucking Girantina.

"Hmmm. Ok, I will… review this information. Now, you may sleep. Good day Dronnius." I left the ward with no other thought than hatred. This has gone too far. I sensed a dark future awaited Poketopia and me.

**Alright, what a show! Now, I will be posting a Halloween chapter (hopefully) but know for a fact that a Christmas (or Mewmas) chapter is in order! So, that's all for today, I'm Your Loyal Reader2, signing out!**


End file.
